


The Clock Says It's Time to Close Now

by werewolfwords



Series: Forget the Clock [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Breathplay, Face Slapping, Gentle Dom Dave, Kindness, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfwords/pseuds/werewolfwords
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves is self-destructive, self-loathing, and surprisingly self-abnegating for someone who calls himself a hedonist. He acts like everything is a joke to him. Dave isn't falling for it. Dave sees Klaus for what he really is beneath the layers of rage and intoxication, and still thinks Klaus is beautiful and worthy of love. Klaus doesn't really know what to do with that, but he can't help but be drawn in. A series of meetings between lovers on borrowed time.





	The Clock Says It's Time to Close Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/gifts).



Klaus has to admit, the last thing he expected was for Dave to make the first move. Beautiful, strong, corn-fed Dave from Iowa or one of those states nobody ever visits unless they're running for President. He'd expected Dave to be shy, virginal, even. Klaus was wrong. That first evening at the club in Saigon, after the first week in the shit, when Dave touched the side of Klaus's face, gently. Like Klaus was something precious and delicate. Klaus realized how wrong he was. How wrong Dave was about him.

Klaus wanted to correct Dave. To tell him something truly disgusting about himself. It not like there isn't a wealth of poor life choices to choose from: Cock-sucking in back alleys for whatever drugs he could get his grubby little hands on, eating out of dumpsters and sharing needles with a disregard for his life that would be remarkable if it wasn't pathetic and disgusting. Getting his brother killed by his sheer uselessness. Being powerless to be of any good to anybody. At least poor, sweet Vanya had an excuse. She didn't have any powers. Klaus did. He was just a junkie coward, too afraid to use them. Dave didn't know him. Not really. Dave had no idea who he was. He couldn't. The Umbrella Academy and Klaus's very public, very fucked up childhood were decades away.

If Dave knew Klaus, really knew him, he couldn't possibly look at Klaus the way he does. Klaus wants to correct Dave's mistake for thinking he was worth treating softly. But Dave just whispered, "is this OK?" before gently pressing their lips together, and Klaus is lost. They're both drunk, and Klaus feels momentarily guilty for ruining someone like Dave. But Klaus is nothing if not selfish, and he is not just drunk on alcohol, but on the way Dave looks at him. 

"I've been wanting to do that since you first got into the shit," Dave breathes, his forehead against Klaus's, still holding him close. Klaus's breathing hitches as he leans in to Dave, soaking up the warmth of his body like a cat. Dave cradles Klaus's face again, looks him in the eye.

"What's say we get out of here? Just for one night. Nobody will ever know we were gone."

Klaus is ready. He is ready to get on his knees for Dave right there in that club. In any filthy back alley in Saigon. Silently, shamefully in the bunks while no one else is around. 

Dave smiles wickedly and jangles a pair of keys. 

"I have somewhere we can go." 

Twenty minutes later, they're in a room that reeks of sex and incense. There's a bed, a toilet, and a shower, and not much else. 

"I rented it from one of the working girls," Dave admits, shyly. "We can have it for the rest of the night."

Klaus doesn't know what to say. He has been rendered speechless. 

Finally, after a long, anxious silence. "You didn't have to. I don't deserve this." 

Dave smiled. "You deserve more than this. I wish I could give you more than this." 

Klaus opens his mouth to argue, but realizes it's pointless to keep going around in circles. Instead he starts to strip off his clothes as quickly and in as business-like way as humanly possible. He's already halfway out of his too-tight pants when Dave grabs him by the wrist. 

"Hey. Slow down. We have this place all night. Let's take our time, yeah?" 

"Fine," Klaus tries to spit, but there's no venom in it.

Instead, he stares at Dave's firm grip on his wrist. Any tighter, and Dave would leave a bruise. The thought makes him shiver. 

"I like that. I like when you tell me what to do. I like... I like having my options taken away," Klaus admits, pupils blown. 

Dave smiles. All teeth. A little predatory. But still, gentle. Klaus is in awe.

"You look like a sexy shark," he blurts out, awkwardly. They both laugh.  

Dave pushes Klaus back on the bed, crawls over him with a grace that Klaus does not expect. He grabs Klaus's wrists and holds them to the headboard pressing the full weight of his body against Klaus's body. Klaus can feel the hard line of Dave's cock between them, and wishes Dave had let him finish stripping. Klaus squirms impatiently as Dave settles even more of his weight down on Klaus, until they are lying chest, hips, legs pressed together, and Klaus can't move an inch. 

Klaus can't move an inch, and suddenly, the tension completely ebbs from his body. 

"Thank you. Thank you. I don't. Thank you. God, can I suck you? I'll do anything for you..." Klaus is babbling. And Dave, sweet, wonderful Dave, puts his free hand over Klaus's mouth. 

"You're doing exactly what I want right now, sweetheart."

Dave moves his hand away so he can kiss Klaus as slowly and sweetly as he likes.  

Klaus doesn't know what to do with this kind of tenderness. So he bites Dave's lip. Hard. 

"Fuck! Klaus, what the fuck? Why'd you bite me?" Dave pulls back, lets go of Klaus's wrists, and Klaus steels himself for a slap. Instead, Dave looks... Hurt? Disappointed? Dave pulls away further, sitting next to Klaus on the bed. This isn't how this is supposed to work. 

"I wanted you to hit me," Klaus admits, feeling a little ashamed. He's not sure why. He thought anything resembling shame had been burned out of him years ago. 

"You want me to what?" Dave looks even more confused. 

"I wanted... I want you to hit me. Christ. Stop making me ask. I'm not good at... At asking for things." 

Klaus can't read Dave's expression, so he keeps talking. Keeps feeling stupid. 

"I want you to hit me. I like it. I like... Please. Please don't  make me beg. Make me hurt. Make me feel something." 

Dave leans out a hand to cradle Klaus's face again. 

"I'm fucked up, OK? I'm fucked up. I want you to hit me. It's fucked up, and just. Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. I'm fucked up and broken and you're not and I shouldn't have asked." 

Klaus can feel himself start to panic. What was he thinking? What was he thinking that he deserved someone like Dave? Someone sweet and kind and strong. Klaus is none of those things. 

"Klaus. Klaus, take some deep breaths."

Dave is touching him again. That's... Something. Dave is looking at him, and Klaus is so not fucking ready to be judged right now. He can't handle it. Not from Dave. Not without a lot more drugs than he has at his fingertips. 

"Klaus. I've never hit anyone before. Not... Not like this anyway. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not judging you. I just have no idea what I'm doing," Dave admits. 

"I'm disgusting. You shouldn't be with me. I'm disgusting," Klaus says, and he means it.

"Klaus. You're not disgusting."

Dave grabs Klaus's hands in his. 

"I just don't know what I'm doing. Show me. Show me what to do." 

Dave is just so earnest. So sincere. Klaus doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve it at all. But he doesn't have the heart to argue. 

"OK. I... I can show you." 

He grabs both of Dave's hands, and brings one to cradle the side of his head. The other, he holds out. Then he looks into Dave's eyes, daring him. 

"I want you to slap me. If you hold the side of my face it's less likely to fuck up my neck or jaw. If you still want to touch me, fucking hit me." 

Dave looks at him with a mixture of tenderness and love and resolve, and then he does. He slaps Klaus hard. 

Klaus lets out a gasp of arousal. 

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Do that again. Please. Plea--" 

Dave lets out another slap. 

And another. 

And another. 

Finally, Klaus starts to cry. Gray tears run down his cheeks, mixed with his mascara. 

"Thank you thank you thank you..." 

He leans down, heads for Dave's fly, and Dave stops his hands. Looks at him seriously and earnestly. 

"Let me show you how I like to be touched, now." 

And Klaus can't help but kiss Dave, deeply and passionately, with his smudged makeup and his aching jaw.   
  
It's never been like this before. He doesn't know if it ever will again. He's never had someone see him. See what a fucking goddamn mess he is and love him anyway. 

Klaus gives his best smile, even though his face is a mess of snot and tears and the pink sting of being hit is still fresh on his skin. 

"Yes." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
